


~Duty

by ChasingLiberty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hinata Shouyou (Minor Character), Nobility, Princes & Princesses, Sad, Sawamura Daichi (Minor Character), Yachi Hitoka (Minor Character), lords and ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingLiberty/pseuds/ChasingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...means doing the things your heart may well regret.~</p>
<p>Shimizu has lived her life with duty and family honor at the forefront of her mind. Happiness and personal feelings are not things that matter, no matter how she wishes things could be different. She is a lady of noble standing, formerly the first daughter of the Hinata family, now the wife of a prominent lord.</p>
<p>In a world of nobility and court politics, connections are everything, and doing your duty is what must happen. Shimizu and Shouyou already know this, but Natsu, their young sister, will find out that doing your duty is much harder than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Duty

It was Shimizu first, eldest daughter of the noble family Hinata, a quiet girl who should have been a son. Taking after her mother in face and feature, obsidian haired and ocean eyed, Shimizu was a pretty child. Pretty and dutiful, even as a child, and respectful and obedient, Shimizu never caused trouble for anyone.

 

A second child was born close to Shimizu’s fourth birthday. This one a boy named Shouyou, a spitting image of their father with his locks of flame colored hair. A boisterous child, outgoing and excitable, Shouyou was the polar opposite of his older sister. He was a brilliant sun; she was a pale moon. He was all fire and light, burning bright in everything that he did, and Shimizu was distant but beautiful, something to be admired from afar.

 

Shimizu turned nine, and two months later another child was born. A sister for Shimizu and Shouyou, a tiny baby named Natsu. From the moment Natsu could walk, she toddled after Shimizu. And Shimizu cared for her sister in between drawing maps from memory, learning different types of dances, playing the piano, and memorizing rules relating to separation, elevation, and delegation.

 

As a noblewoman, Shimizu was fed duty for breakfast, responsibility for lunch, and expectations for supper. She knew what was expected for a lady of her station. The announcement that came when she was sixteen was no surprise to her.

 

She was to be married to Lord Toru Oikawa. A man three years her senior, Lord Oikawa paid a handsome bride price to Shimizu’s parents. In addition to that, the political alliance her marriage to Lord Oikawa would set up a safety net for the Hinata family. A back up plan in case anything ever went wrong.

 

Shimizu was a beautiful bride. The wedding went off without a hitch, though it was a blur of emotions for the newly titled Lady Shimizu Oikawa. She wouldn’t remember the walk down the aisle, the vows, nor the feasting after. Instead, Shimizu would remember the glistening eyes of Lady Yachi as she gripped Shouyou’s arm. She would remember Natsu’s tears when it was said that Shimizu would adore the Oikawa estate. Natsu, who cried at the thought of her sister leaving, and Shouyou and Lady Yachi who did their best to comfort the girl, as Shimizu was pulled out to the dance floor by her husband.

 

And years passed and things changed. Natsu grew up and learned the ways of nobility. Shouyou and Yachi married in the spring of his twentieth year. Shimizu adjusted to being a wife.

 

And while Shimizu knew responsibility, duty, and honor, her heart still hurt for her younger sister, whose life changed so fast that control was lost. After all, how can there be any control when Natsu caught the prince’s eye?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short fic, like five chapters max I think (I hope), and I hope it's coming out alright so far. Please review! Reviews are awesome and they make me feel like 100x better about my writing xD


End file.
